


all to yourself.

by Prettything_uglylie



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crushes, Drunken Flirting, M/M, Minor Bellamy Blake/John Murphy, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Protective Finn Collins, Sad John Murphy (The 100), Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: "So, why," Finn starts, feeling the bravery course through his body like alcohol and he swallows another drop of that liquid courage before asking, "do you like Bellamy?"
Relationships: Finn Collins/John Murphy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	all to yourself.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maunwocha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maunwocha/gifts).



> I hope you, whoever you Mufinn are, like this!

"So, why," Finn starts, feeling the bravery course through his body like alcohol and he swallows another drop of that liquid courage before asking, "do you like Bellamy?" 

He doesn't mean for it to come out. After all, after the guns flickering of bullets and Finn full of that desperate need to save all of them, after finding Clarke and making it sound like he killed all those Grounders solely for her which had caused her and Bellamy to put up weary distance and Octavia to punch him - after all of that, Murphy was sort of the only one left. 

Maybe that's why they took a few cans of the liquor the adults were hoping to hide - _Budlight,_ it says on the crumpled cardboard sides but Finn thinks Monty's dishsoap-tasting alcohol tastes better than it; he isn't drinking it for the taste - and stowed away to Finn's room. 

_'You have your own room?'_ Murphy had asked, oddly surprised and entirely too wide-eyed for his sober snark and angry sharp ends and when he had brought them there, Murphy had followed him there, tripping up one of the stairs cutely before swearing under his breath. Murphy makes him feel weird, fills him with this giddy excitement that he used to think was fear. 

When Murphy had sprawled across his bed, Finn had pretended his breath didn't get caught in his throat, watching Murphy lay across his bed, lay across the space he sleeps, the place he has thought about Murphy when doing things he was less than proud of. Murphy had told him, _'Fuck, your bed's soft. I'm supposed to share a room with Miller when he gets back...Was sharing my room with Sterling.'_

They both had considered Sterling for a second - Murphy likely knowing him from their days in the Skybox but Finn was caught up in how little they gave Sterling's death, knows he will cry if he thinks about it too long both for Sterling's bravery and for the way it utterly failed him. 

_'Miller'll be lucky,'_ he had said, not entirely on purpose but Murphy had looked at him with those intense blue eyes and - and now, Murphy is speaking, staring into Finn's eyes with his own cerulean windows as they lay curled up on the bed together, 

"I've never had something of my own before." Murphy says, a bit too sadly for Finn's liking but he remembers Murphy's surprise over him having his own room, "I guess that's the safety of liking Bellamy." 

He shrugs as though it isn't a big deal when it clearly is, when it breaks Finn's heart for him, when it makes Finn want to go grab Bellamy by his jacket lapels and beat him up until he'll tell Murphy he has feelings for him - which makes little sense, both because he likes Bellamy just fine and because he knows feelings can't be forced, either to have or to not have from his own personal experiences. 

_'You have my heart all to you'_ he thinks but doesn't say it. Murphy won't want to hear it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
